ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander
Alexander is an ex-mercenary and an ex-soldier who hails from the small nation of Ganymede. Orphaned at a young age, all Alexander has known is fighting. After suffering the loss of his home, family, and comrades in arms, Alexander now travels around the world as a nomad. He seeks to become stronger in both mind and body, as well as find his own inner peace. History On one fateful day, a young orphan boy was found alone, fending for himself on the harsh urban streets. He had either been abandoned by his parents, or perhaps he never had parents in the first place. He was taken in by the leader of a mercenary group named Iron Gauntlet. He was then named Alexander, and was given the same last name as his adopted father; Aeolus. Much of his early life was spent training both his body and mind, learning how to fight among basic things, like reading and writing. When he turned 18 however, he decided to cease being a soldier of fortune, and instead seeked to become a true soldier. So, he joined the US Army. Soon after joining the Army, he was stationed in the city of Diamond Landing, the capital of a country named Ganymede. He was assigned to help protect the small country against its neighbors. He stayed here for many years, calling it his home. While stationed there, he married a young woman, who was a princess from the nation’s royal family. They had a daughter soon after getting married. Everything seemed to be going perfect. But, this peace was not meant to be. On one fateful night, a neighboring nation attacked the city, completely decimating it. The royal family was killed, along with most of the civilians and troops stationed there, along with Alexander’s family. Despite his best efforts, he could not save his family, and was forced to retreat along with the rest of his unit. Disillusioned, Alexander decided to leave the Army, going out on his own. He decided to travel the world, in an attempt to become stronger, and come to terms with his loss. Now, he has ended up in the town of Ainslet. Personality Alexander has 2 sides to him; a serious side, and a cocky side. Normally, he is a stoic individual, who can sometimes be too serious. While he is like this, he can come across as cold and distant. However, during combat or when around friends, he becomes more outgoing and social, as well as very cocky. In general, he has a strong sense of justice, and will do all that he can to do what he feels is right. He also has a strong will, and always believes in himself. While this leads to him getting into situations and fights he can not win, he also never backs down, and never surrenders. He also cares deeply about those close to him, even if he may not admit it. As well as this, he is quite self-conscious about his looks, and always strives to look the part. ~Theme of Alexander~ Appearance Alexander has long blonde hair that he keeps down with blue eyes. His regular attire consists of a white t-shirt with a brown pilot jacket. He also wears black fingerless gloves, along with a brown belt, blue jeans, and brown boots. He also wears an old watch on his left arm. Sometimes, he can also be seen carrying around a white bag that is full of equipment and weapons. Combat Information Powers Alexander is a hybrid. He is half human, but his other half is unknown. Due to this, he has the body of a normal human, but he has powers that he was born with naturally. He can control the elements of Wind and Lightning. To use his powers, he must charge up with that element, represented by his Air Meter and his Electric Meter. Wind-based attacks and techniques draw from the Air Meter, and Lightning-based attacks draw from the Electric Meter. The Air Meter is charged overtime by either not using Wind-based attacks and techniques, or by entering a guard state. When guarding, he charges his Air Meter faster than normal. Every Wind-based attack uses up this Meter. He starts a fight at 100% Air, but if it is depleted down to 0%, he enters Stasis. During Status, no Wind-based moves can be used until it has recharges to 100%. The Air Meter recharges slightly faster during Stasis. The Electric Meter is charged by taking damage. It is also charged if Alexander is hit using any type of electric attack. He absorbs the attack, therefore making him immune to such attacks. All Lightning-based moves draw from this meter. Alexander starts the battle at 0%, but will not go into Stasis if the meter is at 0%, due to the fact that it can not recharge naturally. The Electric Meter is unaffected by Stasis. Skills Alexander has known fighting all his life. Due to his training as a Mercenary and as a Soldier, he is a well-rounded fighter. He specializes in unarmed combat, but can also use most conventional weapons. While he prefers to attack using his fists and Magic, he always carries a pistol and a pocket knife with him at all times. If he is in his Combat Outfit, he brings with him a FAMAS rifle. Alexander exceeds in Strength and Speed,but he lacks in all other areas, most notably in Defense and Stamina. Move List Gale Slash - A projectile made of razor-sharp wind. Alexander’s signature move. It takes almost no time to cast, and the speed can be manipulated by him. However, it is not very strong against armor or opponents with high defenses. Uses up 1% of Air Energy. Slash Barrage - A barrage of Gale Slashes that move at full speed. Takes time to charge, and each individual projectile does less damage than a regular Sonic Boom. Uses up 15% of Air Energy. Gale Scythe - A giant Gale Slash that stays in place, but deals a heavy amount of damage and shreds through armor. Takes time to charge. Uses up 30% of Air Energy. Whirlwind Kick- A powerful reverse somersault kick that launches the opponent into the air. Leads into additional followups if it connects. Uses up 5% of Air Energy. Whirlwind Assault - A rapid combo of Whirlwind Kicks that sends the enemy flying. Has no followups, and leaves Alexander extremely vulnerable on the way down. Takes time to charge. Uses up 20% of Air Energy. Flash Step - Alexander moves at supersonic speed, allowing him to essentially teleport into any direction. Uses up 50% of Air Energy. Jet Boost- Manipulate the weather into creating an updraft, boosting the speed of Alexander and his allies. Goes away after a while. Uses up 75% of Air Energy. Meter Burn: Slash Shower - Create a storm of powered-up Gale Slashes that rains down from the skies, piercing armor. Uses up 100% of Air Energy. Lightning Bolt - Fire off a bolt of lightning that lowers the target’s attack and speed. Uses up 10% of Electric Energy. Thunderstorm - Manipulate the weather into creating a thunderstorm. Boosts Alexander and his allies’ attack. Uses up 50% of Electric Energy. Meter Burn: Cross Trigger - Alexander charges up with Electricity, boosting his attack and making his moves extremely fast, allowing them to link into each other for devastating combos. Uses up 100% of Electric Energy. Ultimate Attack: Hurricane Warning - Alexander unleashes his full power, creating a small hurricane in the area that boosts his allies’ speed and attack, as well as giving him the same benefits as Meter Burn. This move finishes with a Slash Shower. Uses up all of Alexander’s resources. Trivia * Alexander’s favorite drink is Scotch. * No matter how much he drinks, Alexander can not get drunk. * Alexander is not even sure of what species is himself. He assumes that he is half human and something else because of his ability to control wind and electricity. * Alexander’s watch was given to him by his late wife. Because of this, he almost never takes it off. * Alexander’s favorite hobby is reading books. Category:Characters